


Field of Dandelions

by Caro24084u



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School AU, Hurt Stiles, Jock Derek, Not Beta Read, slight OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro24084u/pseuds/Caro24084u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much?” you ask because Scott had warned you about the bets, you never though he was one of those players you even got in a fight with Scot about that, leaving you both angry and not talking for a few weeks, apparently you were wrong again, he denies, the fear is now palpable “How much did they pay for you to fuck me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Dandelions

**Stiles**

First week…

 

It’s Monday, your alarm beeps you turn it off before the second beep sounds, you didn't sleep at all, it shows when you look at the mirror after the long shower, the heavy slump in your shoulders makes you appear tired and small, the white, thin, pale face makes you look ill, you look like shit but in reality what makes you look like that are your eyes, dark circles under them, red lined, they have no spark anymore, they say that the eyes are the door of your soul, you realize that they were bright, warm, joyful, now the dull brow that reflects in the mirror shows how you are feeling, the state of your soul: howl, empty, betrayed, disappointed, angry… you go to school anyway dad had let you rest the fake flue since Thursday, it’s time to face everyone, it’s not easy, the looks, the laughs, the whispers and god the comments, those are the worst, your friends are trying to help, to make you feel comfortable, but the pity and careful approach is making you jittery, but your body isn't reacting to it, instead is just frozen, making you be still and composed, something you have no experienced before, all that raw anxiety is making you a walking time bomb.

“Hey Stilinski!” you turn at the mention of your last name, you’re for some stupid reason still polite to other people “why don’t you bend over, open those legs and start to moan my name!” your mouth opens but nothing comes out of it, you freeze realizing that it’s not the first time this week that you don’t have a comeback for the comments, why would you anyway? after all you did it for someone else.

“You _wish_ asshole!, I’ll fucking kill you! If you as much come near…” someone starts to defend the little honor you have left, but you don’t turn to see who it is, you walk out from the confrontation, feeling sick and used, the good Samaritan means nothing to you now… what’s the point? The whole school knows what you did, how and what you said…

 That little word rings in your head the whole day, your twisted heart makes you remember how you two met, makes you remember the first words _he_ said to you, your sickening mind makes you relieve the event every single fucking time - _You know you have to make a wish when you blow a dandelion right?- his_ _voice doesn't fade away, it stays with you for days hunting you, you avoid every white fluffy flower in your path…_

 

Second week…

 

You are out in the grocery shop, you need the pasta and a few ingredients for dinner, you have been practicing how to be a normal functioning human been again it’s difficult, you know now it’s an art, it requires a bucket load of self-preservation, the right amount of motivation, a pint of happiness, maybe a few pounds of innocence, a hint of adventure, a tablespoon of courage, a few grains of crazy thinking, warm and steady words and practice a lot and a lot of practice, after all you are pretending to be a functional human being not the real thing… 

“Stiles, how are you?” Scott’s mom asks, she’s looking at you like your mom used too, warm eyes laced with concern and affection you honestly don’t know how to answer because you don’t know anymore, at first you were shocked; then the sadness overwhelmed you, then the wrath came but it only lasted a few seconds, you don’t remember what the next emotion was, now you simply pretend and practice, so you lie to her, you even smile, it feels more like a grimace but it’s more of what you did a few days ago…

 “I’m glad _honey_ ” Mrs. McCall says softly, her eyes and warm smile bring flashes of mom, her whiskey colored eyes full of love and joy, her smile bright and freely given even in her last days, it feels awful inside, your lungs contract, you stomach drops, your heart stops an instant and then it begins a quick pace, you feel light headed you wave goodbye at her, walk away from the shop looking at your now trembling blurry hands you collide with someone you say sorry not looking up and you keep walking, the memory is to damn vivid, _his_ words slam you like a running train - _Pet names, seriously? Babe? You don’t like that one? What about honey? I like it; it matches your eyes…_ _you have your mom’s eyes; well you used to have them…_

 

Third week…

 

“Hey kiddo, I brought you some fries” dad puts the bag in the dinner table, it has become a habit of you to be there doing your homework, when he asks, you explain that if you try to make it in your room, you’ll get distracted… dad believes you anyway… “you won’t guess who I ran in to at Minnie’s” you frown at your dad for his antics “the Hales, they invited us to dinner this weekend, apparently Peter’s visiting, he wants to see you?” you nod, grin and open the bag to see French fries you frown at your dad, he rolls his eyes “they ran out of curly fries, apparently someone is an obsessive fan” you nod again, you don’t eat the fries, you tell yourself you weren't that hungry anyway…

It comes like a flash of images, _his_ words still makes you gasp for air - _You really love curly fries don’t you? I’m more of a French fries type, hey! Don’t judge me, those are awesome too…_

That weekend you don’t feel very well, your stomach hurts, you couldn't make it to the Hales, dad apologies for you.

 Forth week…

It’s been a month and it’s still hard, the classes don’t distract you enough, in home you just sit and look at the wall, you pretend when people are near, but it’s not easy…

“Please Stiles, come to the game, coach promised me that I will play tonight, Isaac, Allison and Lydia will be there too, we can go to dinner later, Jackson even said he’ll pay for it if you go, please!” he insist, he even dare to use his not so secret weapon, your kryptonite… the puppy eyes, but you know  _he_  will be there too, after all  _he_  is the captain of the basketball team, the reassurance of your friends make you tell him that you’ll go only to the promise of root beer and curly fries, he smiles brightly and gives little puppy jumps, you try to match his excitement you fail for a mile… you close the door of your looker and walk with him towards the doors of the school, you missed the guy smiling brightly at a closed locker door.

You remember the first time _he_ asked you to go to one of _his_ games - _Will you come to see me play? Laura and Uncle Peter promised to be there too, please it means the world to me…_

You didn’t go to the game, they lost by almost 25 points…you arrived to have dinner with your friends though…

_Fifth week…_

“Can we talk?”  _he_  asks, you look at him with wide eyes “please” you turn around and you don’t ran away in fear from  _him_  that is what you are yelling at yourself, you ran anyway.

 _His_ words are like salt in the open wound, how _he_ sealed the deal, how _he_ made you fall in _his_ trap - _I find very difficult to talk… to open to other people, but you, Stiles you make it so easy, you make me be someone I thought I couldn’t be…_

 

Friday…

 

“Hey kiddo!” dad smiles at you, you smile; after all, you practiced it, “look who’s here” he says, your rehearsed smile banish and terror and dread appear instead, you are too slow to recover your dad saw it all, how the color drained from your face, the fake light in your eyes disappears and how your hands are trembling now, he frowns and looks at the guy that ripped your heart in to shreds, made you numb and hollow inside, he starts to connect the dots, the long hours you spaced out, the sleepless nights, the lack of appetite, the red lined eyes after the shower, the sudden stillness, how  _him_ hadn’t been around lately, he is starting to understand and anger is morphing his features. 

“Hi, Derek” you say  _his_  name for the first time in 5 weeks, since the video was exhibited, it feels like the oxygen has been punched right out of your lungs “you staying for dinner this time?” you ask, your dad is confused now, your tone is flawless, has the right amount of joy and expectation, you feel proud of yourself.

“I wanted to talk with you and maybe go for a movie”  _he_ says unsure, you nod, your rehearsed smile is in full mode, you feel the restraint in your cheeks, it’s to tight but it’s perfect you know this, you have been practicing every time you look at yourself in the mirror.

“Of course Derek”  _he_  smiles at you like you hung the moon and stars in the sky just like  _he_  pretended, you have to look at something else, dad is the best option you see he is wearing his uniform “you going to work?” you ask, he nods still a bit confused but his shoulders are relaxed now, he doesn’t suspects anything anymore, after all you look happy, little does he knows.

“yeah… yes I’ll see you tomorrow kiddo” he says then turns to  _him_  with a smile and joy in his eyes “no funny business, son” he says, your insides feel like burning and you feel the phantom touches,  _he_  smiles and you hate  _him_  for it… deep inside, you know is a lie, dad leaves you with the guy you never wanted to see again. The awkward silence prolongs, you make no indications of moving or even breathing, it may be 5 seconds or 5 years but  _he_  opens his mouth to say something

“Leave” you stop  _him_ , dad is long gone,  _he_  freezes,  _his_  mesmerizing green eyes widen at your tone

“Let me…”

“Apparently I have  _let_  you do many things, ambush me in my own house is not one of them, so leave” you say still void of any emotion,  _he_  gapes at you, if this was another situation in another time you may have laugh at _him_ , but now… now you just want  _him_  to leave you alone.

“I’m sorry”  _he_  looks right at you, you feel dizzy at how vulnerable  _he_  sounds, words don’t come at you, your mind is having trouble to focus in anything “I’m sorry Stiles, I… I didn't knew… they never…” you frown at that, your brain is back and is working 1000 miles per hour, now you understand about Heather, Erica, Malia and Matt, why they changed schools so suddenly.  _He_  looks at you with a hint of desperation and fear in  _his_  eyes when  _he_  knows you had figured it out, you wonder in that instant in how many cases was the _thing_ standing in front of you involved, the simply though makes your insides twist and bile rise to your mouth.

“How much?” you ask because Scott had warned you about the bets, you never though  _he_  was one of those players you even got in a fight with Scot about that, leaving you both angry and not talking for a few weeks, apparently you were wrong again,  _he_  denies, the fear is now palpable “How much did they paid you to fuck me?” you ask repulsed,  _he_  doesn't answer, you clench your hands and jaw, the team has practice now, you grab your keys and walk away from  _him_ ,  _he_  calls for you but you don’t turn around, you drive towards the school, you park next to Jackson’s Porsche, the black Camaro parks next to you, but you are already half the way to the gym, you open the doors and all of them freeze.

“Stilinki! What the he…”

“How much was it?” you yell at the group of teenagers, making coach Finstock shut up, they all look at you with shock “how much did you paid _him_  to fuck me?” you yell again.

“Stilins…”

“5 hundred” Jackson says, making coach shut up again and Lydia, Allison and Cora gasp in horror, you freeze at that, because Jackson may be a stupid jock but he has never had shown such level of asshole-ness in his life, Scott eyes go very wide, the whispers were too loud in the closed space “I didn't knew it was you, we… we give the money and…” the sound of the slap made everyone freeze and shut up again.

“If you ever come near me, I will cut your balls!” Lydia hissed you didn't stay to hear the rest… you ran away from the gym, just a few more steps from your car and you can…

“Stiles!”  _he_  yells grabbing your wrist making you stop and turn to face  _him_. 

“Let go!” you try to get away,  _he_  doesn't budge.

“No”  _his_  tone is hard.

“Let me go!” you try again, the tears are running freely now.

“No” the tone is a 180,  _he_  sounds defeated and sad.

“Haven’t you got enough? You have taken all I got! I trusted you, I shared so many things about me that no one knew, I gave you my heart, my everything! I fucking loved you, so please just, let me go!”

“I can’t, I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to let you go, I miss you, I lov…”

“Stop! Stop! I hate you, I don’t believe you, I don’t even know who you are! I hate you! Just stop please just stop” you say, the words come as sobs, tears are making your vision blurry, his hold loses, you run away again, you get in your car and drive away, his voice still rings in your ears, you don’t want to hear anything that comes from him, your breathing is getting agitated, your lungs aren’t getting any air, you gasp for more oxygen, faint noises come and go, you don’t understand, your chest hurts too much, your vision gets even more blurry, black spots are beginning to appear, the oxygen is not enough, your heart is pounding, the fear and sadness are overwhelming, your body can’t take it anymore, the last sound you hear is the screech of wheels and metal crushing…

**Lydia**

4 hours later…

 

You and Danny went for some clothes for everybody, you know you all going to stay at the hospital “have you heard anything?” you ask Scott, he denies eyes red, you nod and sit next to him, your left palm is still red and pounding Jackson is sitting a few sits from you, cheek red and a bit purple, Allison smiles at you when you give her a small bag with clothes, she is holding Isaac’s hand their eyes are red too, yours are the same, Derek is currently sitting at the end of the waiting room, eyes hunted, red and wet, he saw the whole thing, you see the guilt in his shoulders and the track of his tears in his dirty and bloodied face, his left arm and both hands have pristine white bandages, his once green Henley is torn, bloody and burn in some places, his dark jeans hide the blood but not the dirt he’s a mess, you smile at that, he deserves to feel like shit even if he pulled your best friend out the charred burning jeep, Stiles will disapprove of your ill thoughts, will even stop talking to you for a few hours, you took a deep breath you don’t want to cry again, you stand up and walk towards him…

Stiles words get louder the closer you get to Hale - _Lyds he makes me so happy, I’m so damn happy all the time, now I get why you are with Jackson… I understand now how he makes you happy…_

“Here, no one would want to see you in those clothes and all that dirt” you say, he looks at you surprised but now that you are closer you really see the misery that hunts his eyes, how he had lost weight, the dark circles that lye under his tormented eyes, the way his shoulders are straight and his neck stiff, he truly looks like shit, he must be feeling worst, the ill feelings you had a few seconds ago are gone replaced by pity and a bit of anger, they wouldn’t be in this situation if he had come clean with Stiles, but that is in the past now, “go change, clean all that dirt, I’ll text you if something happens” you say, because if they need support he must definitely need it too, he nods and stands, you see his shoulders relax just a bit, you sit again and wait, wait for news of your best friend, the one that noticed you were a genius and a fierce woman instead of the dumb and shallow girl you presented to the world, the chair you are on is uncomfortable just like that conversation - _You know, I still don’t get why you lie to people, you draw a picture of someone you are not, all those lies will shatter like paper when you win a Nobel Prize or something…_ _you can’t help to smile at the memory, Stiles won a very well earned place in your heart._

 

**Stiles**

5 days later…

 

“hey kiddo” dad soft voice makes you smile, you open your eyes to find a dark room, the light of the full moon makes it look a bit eerie, dad is there it makes it better, he is smiling at you his eyes still look worried, you match his smile is the only thing you can do now, he gives you a sip of water and you are terribly grateful to him for that, you drink a bit more, suddenly feeling tired again you close your eyes.

“am I in trouble?” you ask opening your eyes again, dad looks at you with a worried frown, “dad, am grounded aren't I?” you ask, because you remember everything the fight, the drive, the crash, the paramedics, and  _him, him_  holding you, reassuring you that you were going to be fine, you remember how _he_ begged for you to be ok, that _he_ ’ll do anything for you to be ok, you want to hate  _him_  even more, but you know you just can’t and never will, you still love  _him_.

“As soon you are out of here maybe, but right now I just want you to be healthy” he says smiling, you nod and know that the sentence will be of epic proportions and for a weird reason you don’t mind at all.

“Dad, I’m sorry” you say because you know better, you know that you were having a panic attack while you were driving, you could have pulled over, you didn't, that is why you are here “I made you worry and I’m sorry” you say, he looks at you with a sweet smile, his eyes are teary and yours are beginning to tear up too “you may eat bacon for a week, you earn it” you say with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

“I’ll eat broccoli for the rest of my life, if that means you won’t get hurt again” he says, you couldn't help the sob that leaves your lips, but his arms are around you now, you feel safe and loved, you cry, just like you have wanted to for this past weeks, dad doesn't ask, he just holds you tighter, you don’t mind the pain that flares in your chest, arms and head, instead you hold him tighter, after like what felt like years you let go and he lets you sleep, you dream with a field of dandelions.

 

                       D-       You know, _Mom used to let them grow in our backyard, dad build a small cottage for her as a present for their anniversary, dad and mom used to hang out there almost all their free time…_

_S-       And you used to play there, making wishes all the time, while they laughed brightly and sweetly …_

“So how are you feeling?” Lydia asks you, you smile because her tone is detached; you know her better than that, after all she is the one that brought you her homework for you to copy.

“A bit better, the word is that I can leave in a couple of days” you say, she hums, you grab her hand, you don’t ask, but the new vase with the colored tulips and the thick envelope wasn't the night before and Lydia didn't brought them, you have 7 vases now, one for each night in the hospital, she rolls her eyes, but her eyes soften a bit, the envelope is in the night stand taunting, you’re scared of what has inside.

“Stiles I… he loves you, I can’t deny that, make him beg a little more, he deserves to crawl a little more time” she says, but you can’t stop felling betrayed, you love  _him_ , yes, you don’t know if you can forgive  _him_   _yet_  though, the white envelope is haunting you.

“What about Jackson?” you ask to change the topic, the clench of her jaw and the steal in her eyes are your answer, but then she frowns and pouts she looks too cute like that “he loves you and he misses you too” you say because the big base of roses and the huge get well balloons were brought by him a few days ago, you heard him out, he didn't knew it was you, you were never in the list, he cares for you and when he asked  _him_ ,  _he_  denied everything, Jackson believed  _him_  and never asked again, you forgave him and he brought you curly fries, he is one of your best buddies now (he drove to the next town, apparently the dinner didn't had them).

“I can’t believe you forgave him sweetie, he is an asshole he deserves to crawl and beg” Lydia says, you scoff at the picture of Jackson crawling, she rolls her eyes, but you know that tomorrow they will be here together, you smile with her, after all you love the woman, she frightens you but you still love her.

 

D-        _Really, Lydia Martin? …. Fine I’ll ask for her help for the math test, but if she looks at me like I’m retarded you have to tutor me sweetie…_

_S-       He scored an A at the test you didn’t tutor him…_

It has been a week since you got out of the hospital, the tulips are still holding and the white envelope is still sealed and in the night stand next to your bed, you’re still scared of what you could find.

“Are you sure? I can order the veggie burger” dad asks, you smile at his fake reassurance,

“Yeah dad, it’s ok, only for today though” you say smiling, he smiles brightly, you groan when he orders the biggest hamburger they sell at Minnie’s Dinner, you just order a small one and curly fries, the waitress pouts and says that they are out of the deliciousness that are curly fries, you ask for normal fries instead, dads excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

“You can have mine, if you want” the guy that is currently sitting behind you says, you freeze at that, you could recognize  _his_  voice anywhere but you don’t know if you should talk with  _him_.

“French fries are awesome too” you blasphemy, the scoff that follows is worth it.

“Are not, they are just plain old fries”  _he_  says, your eyes are beginning to get teary but the faint smile that appears in your lips is the first genuine one in weeks. “but they are”  _he_  says finally, you can feel _his_  eyes on you, you turn to look at  _him_ ,  _he_  still looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars in the sky, you can’t help to look at somewhere else, it hurts too much…

“Thank you for the tulips, I… I still have them” you say looking at your hands.

“You love tulips, the letter…”  _he_  begins

“Derek!, come and join us” dad says making you both snap out of it,  _he_  denies.

“Can’t Sheriff, uncle Peter is in town and Laura will cook, I promise them I’ll be there for dinner”  _he_  answers,  _he_  smiles at you sweetly before  _he_ lefts,  _his_  curly fries are now at your table.

                                          D-      Why normal, boring fries?  _I eat them because Laura uses dad’s recipe, Cora doesn’t like them though…_

_S-      You don’t like them either, but it’s your dad recipe and French fries remind you of him…_

“So… that’s a no?” Scott asks you for the hundred time, you sigh, he smiles brightly he knows that he won, you hit your head in the locker, you’ll file for new friends next morning, he is puppy jumping, you have to roll your eyes, his excitement is way out of proportion, you have to suppress your smile, you fail horribly.

“Fine” you say smiling it has become easier to do it.

“Allison will pick you up” he says, you wince at that, he remembers what happen last time, he looks at you serious now.

“you know that if…”

“I’ll be there Scott, I’ll yell an everything, tell Allison to pick me up at 6” you say, his smile is wide and bright you can’t help it and match it, you love the guy, he is your bro after all, you see now that  _he_  is listening, you bite your lip, yeah you want to see  _him_  play again.

They win with a difference of 34 points, every time  _he_  scored  _he_  looked at you and smiled brightly and every fucking time you blushed like the 16 year old you are…

“Stilinski!” coach shouts at you, you jump surprised “I want you in every game from now on” he says smiling, you look at  _him_  and then at coach.

“I’ll come if you let Scott play in every game” you say, Scott smiles happily.

“I can do that” coach says,  _his_  smile widens and the smile that appears in your face makes _him_ shine.

That night you found the courage to open that thick white envelope…

 

                                            D-        _Did you saw me? That last one was for you… fine all were for you… uncle Peter wants to know you… Stop it he looks creepy but he is not… ok he totally is, but you’ll love him anyway…_

_S-        And you did, Derek was so happy…_

“Hi”  _his_  voice makes you jump a bit,  _he_  looks at you apologetic, your heart is pounding but it has nothing to do with the little scare.

“Hi” you say back,  _he_  smiles sweetly

“Can we talk?” _he_  asks, you take a deep breath and close your locker door,  _he_  is still waiting for your answer “please?”  _he_  asks again, you turn to look at him in the eyes, those beautiful green-gray-bluish eyes that currently had faint dark circles under them you caressed  _his_  cheek  _he_  close _his_  eyes and leans at the touch, you give  _him_  a quick chaste kiss, you are running away from  _him_ , your heart is pounding, your lips are tingling and you feel light headed, when  _he_  is out of school you are already in Lydia’s car, but  _his_  smile is wide and bright.

 

                                        D-        _I realize now that my sisters and uncle are my only family and that I have been angry at the world for a long time, you have made me a better person Stiles, I love you… you make me want to be that little boy that blew dandelions asking for wishes in the backyard at the watchful eyes of his parents, you make me want to be happy… you make me complete…_

_S-      I love you too…_

“Could you get that dad?” you ask, your hands are busy chopping veggies for dinner, dad opens the door.

“Come in, son… in the kitchen” dad says, you know immediately who is at the door, you look at the arch of the kitchen door, and there  _he_  is, deep purple V-neck t-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers, smile wide and eyes bright, you smile at  _him._

“Derek Anthony Hale” you say  _his_  name for the first time in 5 weeks since the accident it makes your heart jump and the butterflies fly in your stomach.

“Genim Sheyroza Stilinski”  _he_  says and you drop the knife at that because; A:  _he_  said it right, just like mom used to say it; B: you said it to him once and you were a bit tipsy and C: is dangerous to have a knife when you are launching yourself at the love of your life for a kiss.

“No funny business in the kitchen, kids!” dad yells from the living room, you don’t mind,  _his_  lips are just like you remember.

“Can I stay for dinner”  _he_  asks when you pull apart from  _him_  to breathe, you laugh at that.

“Yeah, I’ll like that” you say kissing  _him_  again.

“I love you, Stiles you are the only person that truly knows who I am, you know my demons and fears; you know my joys and dreams, the way I laugh and cry, you know when I’m angry and when I’m horny”  _he_  says with a smile in a broken whisper “and the same way you know this, I know this about you, I know that what I said was terrible but I… Stiles, I’m really sorry, I tried to stop them but it was too late, I really did, but they… and then you didn’t come to school and then everybody was so damn… fuck! I’m sorry Stiles, I tried to get near you but I couldn’t, Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Isaac didn’t let me, I tried harder, I followed you, I tried to explain… I didn’t tried enough and when the accident happened I thought I was going to lose you, there was so much blood and you were in and out of consciousness, I… every word you said that day hunted me all the time, it was my fault that you were like that, that you ended in the hospital, Jackson asked me if it was a bet when we started to go out, I denied it because it wasn’t like that, when I first saw you I knew I had to find a way to get to know you, you were… are so bright, warm and happy, I never lied Stiles, not to you, I couldn’t even if I wanted it, you crumbled the walls, broke the doors and opened the windows I put around me and I’m so fucking glad you did, Stiles I love you, with everything I got, I don’t want to lose you, I couldn’t live with myself if that happened” _he_ said, making your heart beat faster, _his_ eyes are teary and _his_ voice is broken, you take a trembling breath, your vision is blurry, _his_ hands find your cheeks and clean the few tears that fell down, you look at _him_ at _his_ open expression, you see the pain, the hope, the guilt, everything in _his_ eyes

“I know that now” you answer _he_  smiles at you with hope in his eyes “I love you too, Derek” you say finally, the smile that spreads in his face reach his eyes and you see how he changes, he looks relaxed, happy, warm and bright, you can’t help but feel the same…

 

D-        _You know that you have to make a wish when you blow a dandelion, right?_

S-        _Yeah._

D-        _What was it?_

S-        _It’s a secret._

D-        _I can keep secrets._

S-        _Really?_

D-        _Yeah, I’m Derek._

S-        _What do you want?_

D-        _A name for starters…_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
